


With friends like these, who needs enimies?

by Hundling



Series: Shenanigans [1]
Category: Earthdawn, Roll Playing Game
Genre: AU, Arguments but it's okay, Emma can't bake, Friendship goals, KEFTIS, Language, Nothing romantic - Freeform, Origonal characters, Roomates, Swearing, drinking but no underage, everything is platonic, just for fun, just friends messing around, kinda violence but not really?, nothing really specific, ohlookmoreblue, time jumps, zumba
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hundling/pseuds/Hundling
Summary: Collage. Shenanigans. Friendship. Cake?Follow these six as they live the life and follow their dreams, even if the dream is to beat Emma at Mario cart.





	1. Day one

**Author's Note:**

> HEYyo, this is Hundling your resident author. These characters aren't all mine, but they belong to my friends and these are some collage Au drabbles I've written about them. Enjoy!

Emma plopped down on her mattress, groaning and hiding her head from the light.  
“Fucking College.” She muttered, before turned to look at the empty bed on the opposite side of the small room.   
“Oh look, looks like my roommate moved in. Fun.” Emma sighed, and sat up pulling out her phone. The brunette blew out raspberries as she glowered down at her list of assigned reading.  
“Ugh.” Her eyes glanced at the clock, looking for any reason to delay the next few hours of boring assignments.  
Dinner.  
Dinner was good, but it would also involve getting out of her room. Emma glanced over at the huge pile of books. Diner it was.  
The dining hall was bustling and louder than her school cafeteria, it was filled with some some of the oddest people she had ever seen. Standing in line for the kitchen alone she saw a tall man in a lizard suit, a short girl with lime green braids wearing pixy wings, and three prissy looking people attached at the hip with pastel hair and faces painted in shades resembling their hair. On top of that they were wearing medieval clothing. After grabbing a plate of what would definitely not be good lasonia, she scanned the hall trying to find a place to sit. After locating the most normal looking table with an empty seat, Emma slowly walked towards it.  
The most normal of the four was pushing around his plate of lasonia and frowning at it, a girl with humongous blue buns on top of her head that couldn't possibly have been comfortable was hugging a redhead with a beanie, while a blonde in a yellow sundress stared gleefully at a plate of pastries and a steak.  
Emma plastered a smile on her face, and walked forwards.  
“Hey, do you mind if I sit down?” She asked the four as she stood next to the table.  
“Sure.” The tallest of the four, who was also having the lasonia, shrugged. “I’m Fred.” He said, holding out on hand. The brunette put down her tray and help up her hand in return. “I’m Emma.”  
“My name is Tess. I have a part time job at a bakery.” The blonde said as she turned to root through her bag. She pulled out a muffin in a tiny plastic box. “Want one? I have tuns. It’s apple and cinnamon.”  
“Uh… Sure!” Emma said, sitting down next to the blonde.  
“I’m Kim.” The short redhead with the beeni raised his hand before returning to his salad. He ignored the girl with Blue hair who was currently hugging him while looked up at Emma with the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen. And damn was she short.  
“Hi! I’m Skavin!” She said with an adorable London accent, leaning over the table to give Emma a quick hug, which the surprised brunette returned.  
“So do you guys know each other?”  
Tess shook her head. “No… we just met. Maybe we can all be friends though!” She smiled excitedly.  
“Sounds fun.” Emma smiled. She looked over at Kim and Skavin, Skavin was eating a cookie, although she still had her arm linked with Kim's. He had apparently desided to ignore her. “Do you two know each other?” Fred and Tess looked at each other, clearly they had been wondering the same thing.  
Kim groaned and rubbed his hands over his face. “No. And she’s been following me around since lunch.”  
Skavin grinned brightly. “Aww, come on Kimmy, you know that’s not true!”  
“You tried to pick my pocket one time, in a different country, when I was ten. That doesn't count as knowing someone! And don't call me Kimmy!”  
“Sure thing, Kimmy dearest.”  
Emma laughed, and Kim glared at her. Emma raised her eyebrows. “Wait, are you being serious?”  
“Yes.”  
“Yup!”  
“Wow.” Fred laughed. “You actually tried to pick his pocket?”  
“Yeah, he didn't even have any money!” Skavin exclaimed. “What kind of tourist doesn't have money?”  
“Oh, I don't know, maybe a ten year old kid?”  
“Eh, you’d be surprised.”  
Emma laughed. “Do we want to know what that means?”  
“I’d tell you, but then I would have to kill you.” Skavin shrugged, raising her chocolate chip cookie to take a bite while she stroked Kim's hair. He scowled and shrugged away.  
Fred luaghed, only semi nerviously. “So what are you majoring in, Skavin.”  
“That’s Classified.” She winked.  
“...I’m majoring in Engeneering.” Kim said after a pause.  
“...right.” Fred raised an eyebrow at the short blue haired girl. “I’m majoring in Edgucation.”  
“I’m undecided.” Emma offered.  
“Me too!” Tess cheered. “But I’m in a poetry class, and a business class, and a Russain class, and in a bio machahical class, and in a biology class, and a English class, an underwater basket weaving class, and in an archeology class, and I’m inturning with a wedding planner.”  
They stared at the blond.  
“Is that so?”  
“...when do you sleep.”  
“Five dollars she’s going to drop out of at least half of those things.”  
“Damn.”  
“I also crochet midevil wepons as a hobby.”  
The stared at her.  
“Ten dollars.”  
“Deal.” Fred leaned over and shook Kim's hand.  
The blonde squinted suspiciously at them.


	2. Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're both having a hard day

Emma flopped down on the couch, wincing and letting out a groan.  
“I am really fucking tired.”  
“Fuck you.” Her roommate, Kim put his hands over his head.  
“Fuck you too.” Emma glowered.  
“I am so fucking done with humans.” The red head crossed his arms and glared at at the Brunett.  
“Humans fucking blow. Give me a cat any day.”  
“Dogs are the best, and I will fucking fight you.”  
“Fuck you.”  
“Fuck you too.”  
“You’re an asshole. I’m putting on some water on for tea.”  
“Make me a cup?”  
“Fuck you.”  
“Is that a yes or a no?”  
“That is a real fucking yes, because you are a dick when you have a headache.”


	3. Cookies and tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tess needs to work on not sounding like a murderer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to say this already, And I'm lazy so I'll add it onto the actual thing later, but I plan on updating every Monday.

“Skavin, Skavin, Skavin.” Tess called, as she stuck her head out of her room.  
Fred, Kim, Skavin and Emma all turned around on the couch to look at the blonde as she grinned wickedly, her bangs hanging out in front of her face leaving her chechire grin to glow in the lamplight.  
Skavin paled. “Y-yes?”  
“Come to me my short friend…. Come and join in my plan… Come to me… I have cookies…. They have chocolate chips…” she sang.  
“Skavin don’t go. She’s going to kill you wil an axe. And make a hat for Fred out of your skin.” Kim held onto Skavin's arm.  
“But… Cookies…” Skavin looked at him with big eyes.  
“Dubble chocolate… With tea… And waffles… And cookies.”  
“Dear god you are actually going to murder her, aren't you.”  
“And candy…”  
“What? Skavin don't go! Skavin!”  
“Tell my friends I loved them…”  
“Skavin we are your friends.”  
“Skavin! Don't leave us!”  
“Come to me…”  
“No! Skavin!”  
“Goodbye, my friends.”  
“Muahahahahaha!”  
The door slammed shut and both the girls urupted into giggles.


	4. 2.2# of something blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You never go against the Chef.

“You look so pretty!”  
“I know, I look fabulous.” Fred put a hand to his chest, smiling proudly, he shook his head slightly and some if the various flowers decorated in his hair shook. Tess frowned and pulled slightly on the braid she was currently working into his hair. “Don't move your head. Skavin! Get the blue bells! Emma! I think there are ribbons in my backpack.”  
“Yes Chef!” They both called out, and got to work, the brunnette shuffling through Tess’s bags while Skavin ran towards the nearest flower patch.  
“Kim! Where’s that head-scarf I gave you yesterday?”  
“You mean the bandana?”  
“Head-scarf! And yes! Where is it!”  
“I wrapped up our lunch in it.”  
There was silence as Tess slowly turned to face the redhead, who had his arms crossed and an expression cleaning saying: what are you going to do about it.  
Tess blinked. And then she blinked again.  
“Skavin I would like exactly 2.2 pounds of your hair to knit into a new head-scarf for Fred!”


	5. Kimagy oh Kimagy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then there was Skavin.

"Dude-”  
Kim sighed into his phone. “The fuck do you want Fred?”  
“Holy shit dude you have to help me-”  
“Fred I don't give a-”  
“Kiiimiig! Kimagy ith that thou the friind of mine???!?”  
The redhead was silent while a bout of screaming erupted on the other side of the line. “Fred was that Skavin.”  
Silence.  
“Fred?”  
Kim’s frenemy Emma looked up from her tea and the stack of homework they had previously been staring at to quirk an eyebrow at him.  
There was a short crackle on the end on the line.  
“Fred's not here anymore.”  
Well shit.


	6. Fancy water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and how would you describe that?

“Hey Fred.” Skavin asked. “What does American fancy water taste like?”  
“Huh?”  
“...what's fancy water.”  
“American fancy water. British fancy water tastes like water, except cleaned, and then they tried to make it taste unclean, and then they added in weird stuff.” Skavin said thoughtfully, staring intently down at the water bottle in her hands.  
“I guess the describes it?” Fred cocked his head slightly to the side, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.  
“Mm. Hey Tess, what does Holland fancy water taste like?”  
“I actually don't really remember. Kinda like apples? Wait no, that's just me. I want apples.” She pokes the brunette sitting next to her. “Hey Emma, do you have any apples?”  
Emma looked inside of her packed lunch bag. “I have a carrot? You can have that if you want?”  
“Cool.” Tess grinned as the brunette snapped the carrot in half.  
“Hey Kim.” Skavin asked, returning to the main topic. “What is Alaskan fancy water like?”  
Kim took a sip of his water “So when we get super fancy, we go outside, scoop up a pitcher if snow, and let it melt.”  
“Wait really?” Fred asked.  
Emma sighed. “I always wanted to do that.”  
“But fancy water, Kim, I drank snow all the time!”  
“We really weren't that fancy, Skavin.” Kim raised his eyebrows.  
“But… Aren't you rich.”  
“Yeah man, you live in a freaking iHouse.”


	7. The Hint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poor poor Kimig.

“Kimig.”  
“Tess stop calling me that.”  
“But Kimigy!”  
“You know what, just stop calling me in general.”  
“But Kim I can't sleep, and they're all asleep.”  
“Maybe you should take the hint.”  
“The hint? Did they hide a hint to something before they fell asleep? Oh this is going to be so much fun!”  
“Tess that’s not what I-”  
“Hush now Kimig! I have a hint to find!”  
“Tess-”  
“Bye!”


	8. Pack animal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no one is sure, Kim.

Emma stared out across the room, eyeing her roommate Kim. He was doing his homework, although he looked none too pleased about it.  
After several minutes of the brunettes intense stare, he slowly turned his head up to meet her gaze.  
“What.”  
“Do you ever and or what would happen if humans came in packs?”  
“No.”  
“Always loyal, always there for each other, a clear leader who made sure everyone followed their orders.”  
“I’m pretty sure that us as nations already have that. It’s called the government.”  
“No, not like that. An Alfa, a leader that earned their position. Howling to the moon, hunting down helpless creatures with your friends.”  
“...I’m a vegetarian.”  
“Looking right into their eyes as you crack their neck, thanking them for their life, then splitting up the carcass and eating it with your pack. And then when anything threatens your pack, you do the same thing. Hunt it day and night, stalk it relentlessly, let it never have a spare moments rest, run until it’s legs give out and it collapses on the ground, begging for mercy, and then you look them in the eye and snap their neck too. And everyone will know not to mess with your pack.”  
Kim started her dead in the eyes. “What the fuck Emma.”  
“I just want to let you know that I consider you guys my pack.”  
“I’m not sure whether to be concerned or happy.”


	9. The I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ah, reunions.

Skavin was sprawled out across the couch of her bff, totally not currently ignoring her as she played with his hair, angry, freckle faced Kim. “So guys, I hope you don’t mind that I invited my new flatmate.”  
Emma shot her a sour look. Emma had this weird thing about packs and some shit, and was probably salty Skavin had invited her roomate to their weekly hangout night. (Hah, weekly, more like every waking moment of every day.) (Actually cross out the waking part.)  
“Yeah, it’s cool. You’ve been talking about her alot since she moved in last week.” Fred elbowed Emma. “It’s cool.”  
The small latina let out a grumble.  
“Well I for one think it’s wonderful!” Tess grinned over from her desk where she was working on her latest dress design. Yes you did read that correctly: Tess does have her own desk in Kim and Emma’s dorm room.  
“Yeah, so like, don’t bite her or anything.”  
Kim snorted. “No promises.”  
“She should probably be here any minute- her Victorian era textiles class let out like, ten minutes ago-”  
The door slammed open. “SKAVIN WE HATE PRINCE CHARMING.”  
“YEAH WE DO, THE EVIL BASTARD. Which one?”  
A curly haired redhead then pause in the middle of the open doorway, looking rather awkward. “Wow so I just remembered this is a dorm room that doesn't belong to me soooo-”  
“IrIS whaT thE FUCK.”  
“Holy shit- what the fuck, bro?”  
“I’m confused.”

**Author's Note:**

> Continue reading the next chapter to see what happens next ;)
> 
> (The chapters don't really have an order.)


End file.
